Circus Angels
by Unawareness
Summary: AU Castiel and Gabriel are stuck in Crowley's Travelling Circus for the Supernatural. That is until two brothers named Dean and Sam come and save them, what happens when they have the biggest name in the supernatural chasing after them? Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel. Crappy summary is crappy, warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Supernatural fic so try not to judge too hard :3 **

**This is based off of a prompt on omegle that originally had Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer in Crowley's circus but the chat never got more than one reply (from me) before the other person went offline. So the story is mine but I don't know who originally came up with the idea.**

**This is BETA'd by me so sorry fi the writing isn't that great.**

**Warnings: none**

**Ummm disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural and the characters I wouldn't need to write fanfiction now would I? ;)**

**Soo this is the prequel type thing, or introduction chapter you might call it.**

**Bye**

Castiel leaned back against the enchanted bars of the cage he was currently trapped in. He remembered how he had gotten caught in what the humans called a 'wild goose chase'. He sighed. _How did angels lose so much of their reputation that we are caught and put us on show? _He asked himself, one of the very few ways to spend his time was by thinking about things like this. This question was one that he asked himself at least once a day.

His musings were interrupted by Gabriel and Anael getting into an argument on the other side of the cage. Well more of Anael (who preferred to be called Anna) yelling at Gabriel for doing something. Then Gabriel laughing at her and getting even more on her nerves.

"Anael," Castiel started wearily "you know that the more you yell at Gabriel the more he will continue to annoy you with whatever he is doing now."

Anna cast an defeated glance at Castiel, which he knew she would never let Gabriel see, before coming to sit down next to him. Just close enough so the tips of her folded-up wings could brush reassuringly against Castiel's. The black of Castiel's contrasting nicely with the soft red of Anna's.

Gabriel gave the pair a fake-pout and wrapped his chocolate colored wings around himself to brood, although neither Castiel nor Anna bought it for a second. Anna rolled her eyes at Castiel. They both loved their brother dearly; he was pretty much what kept them sane, or rather insane, throughout this whole ordeal. Them being caught, Castiel first, then Gabriel and lastly Anna, them somehow being able to be put into a cursed cage that restricted their powers, and being shown off to the humans.

It's not like it was easy to keep up a good mood through being trapped and put up for show in a circus. None the less being caught and trapped by one of their brother Lucifer's creations, a demon who called himself the King of Hell, Crowley.

Humans and the supernatural (as they were called) got along reasonably on the Earth. There were the types of humans that tried to keep as far away as possible from them, trying to refuse their existence in some cases, keeping their families in the dark about all of the things going on around them. This led to some children not knowing what to do when they eventually came across a supernatural situation.

There were the types of humans who, more than the people who shunned them, acknowledged them. They accepted the good things, like angels and other creatures, into society and tried to treat them like everybody else despite their handicap of not being human. Those were the types of people who came to look at all of the creatures trapped here with them. Then there were hunters.

Castiel didn't have a solid opinion on hunters. They were usually just there to kill or get rid of the demons, ghosts, and ghouls that got out of order. Like the police for the supernatural. These types of people Castiel could respect because they gave up their lives (in the physical and metaphorical sense) to travel around and save other people's. But they usually turned out to be very surly people that you wouldn't want to meet on a well-light, busy street. Mostly because of their lack of social interaction other than just other hunters whom they occasionally came across.

But there were some of them that counted anything that wasn't a natural born human being as something to kill. Those were the typed that killed innocent creature and every once in a while managed to get their hands on an angel. Castiel shuddered at the thought of what he had seen.

"Hey Cassy!" Gabriel snapped his fingers in Castiel's face, causing him to jump at the sudden closeness "Earth to Castiel!"

Castiel pinned his brother with an annoyed glance and looked to Anna for support. But Anna was already pre-occupied with something beyond the inside of their cage. Castiel turned his head to see what Anna was so fixated on and his gaze found two very tall, very attractive (and very definitely) hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am going to try to start working on making longer chapters JAnd hopefully be able to write well enough to keep you guys entertained…**

**Umm this will probably (hopefully) turn out to be a kind of longer fanfic because I don't go too well with very fast plot line. But I think things get started off pretty fast**

**Umm okay and so thank you for reading this because I am guessing you read the last chapter and I think I am more excited than you guys about the update**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural, because seriously if I did do you think Cas and Dean would still just be having eye-sex and do you think Gabriel would still be dead?**

The two hunters sauntered over to their cage and Castiel could make-out their features pretty clearly. The taller one had long, kind of shaggy brown hair. His eyes were hazel on the verge of green and he looked intelligent. The shorter, yet still taller than average, bow-legged one had short, spiked-up blonde hair and a beautiful facial structure. He had an almost girlish mouth, long eyelashes and his eyes were a striking shade of green. If Castiel had not known of human culture and discerning between feminine and masculine phrasing he would have called the man beautiful.

As the pair came closer Castiel could hear that the two were having an argument. The shorter one was speaking

"-yeah so they just slap a sign saying that they have angels at some cheap flee fair and you believe 'em?"

The taller one sighed "You know Dean that we've found more in less."

So Dean was his name

"Yeah I know Sam." The one called Dean dropped his defensive posture "But that doesn't mean I have to believe that somebody managed to capture angels and put them on display." Though he sounded like he had already lost the argument.

In a few moments they were at the angel's cage and Gabriel had gone up to the front bars to meet them while Castiel and Anna stayed at the back. The farthest they could be from when the humans approached them, this was where they usually stayed during the onslaught.

The two hunters approached the cage wearily, Dean eyeing them suspiciously and Sam going to look at the sign that was outside of their prison with the details on what they were, although none of the angels had read it so they didn't know how accurate it was.

"Hello! May I ask what you two lovely specimens of the human race are doing here today?" Gabriel asked them, both of them jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean muttered and crossed his arms over his chest, his posture becoming defensive again. Sam came back and from the sign and looked at all of the angels.

"So you're Gabriel, Anael and Castiel?" he asked, looking between the three of them.

"Yup! I'm Gabe, back there being party poopers are the resident, pissy Anna-"which got a distinguished growl from Anna "and nerd Cassy." He continued on as if Anna hadn't interrupted things.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the nicknames and looked past Gabriel to see Anna and Castiel. Green met blue for s plit second and Castiel thought he felt himself shiver with the intensity of the gaze.

Sam was speaking again "So you guys are the real deal? Like actual angels of the lord type thing?" he asked.

"Right again Sasquatch." Sam frowned at the name "We even have the wings to prove it!" Gabriel flared his wings a little for emphasis.

Castiel and Anna looked at each other knowingly, if Sam had been anything other than human he would have taken this as obvious flirting, which is what it really was, but Sam just thought Gabriel was proving his point. Both of the hunters' eyes widened and Castiel saw Dean looking behind the golden expanse of Gabriel's wings to get a look at Castiel and Anna's. But both of them had their wings folded behind their backs and in the shadows so they were out of sight.

"How did you guys get trapped in here if you are really angels?" Dean spoke up, walking a little closer towards the cage.

"That is a very good question, maybe Cassy should be the one to answer it since he has been here the longest. You know like authority or something." Gabriel replied, moving to the side so both of the hunters could get a good look at him.

Castiel sighed and shifted a little bit. "Well I know they have a certain type of enchantment on this cage that reduces our powers to almost zero, because they still want us to have our wings, and for extra measure they have almost this entire thing drenched in holy oil. Ready to be light at a moment's notice." His voice coming out a little gruffer than intended. "But for the actual capturing part? That's different for each of us. Why would you want to know?" he asked. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Although he respected hunters he didn't trust them.

Dean looked a little bit shocked but Sam stepped forward and looked around to see if anyone was wandering nearby then quietly explained "Well Dean and I specialize in getting good things out of places like this. We came thinking that if there were actual angels here then we needed to come let you guys out. Our friend Bobby just found something really interesting that might actually get you guys out of here" He took a much needed breath and stepped back to let the information sink in.

All three of the angels looked at him in shock. Of course they had heard of hunters freeing creatures form travelling circuses like this before, but never angels. 1) In the first place they were so hard to be caught that barely a handful had them across the world and 2) because Crowley had the strongest binding spell on this that any of the angels had ever encountered. They had come across a couple of their brothers or sisters in their time trapped in situations like this and it was very easy to get them out. But how could two human hunters get them out of something that the angels didn't even know anything about?

But the man in front of them looked serious so Castiel leaned a little closer to the bars. "Why would you want to do something like that?" he asked suspiciously. No matter how good looking or how serious their expressions it would take more than that for Castiel to trust these two hunters.

"Well when we were kids our dad trained us to be hunters. He hadn't known about hunters and rarely delt with the supernatural when he was growing up so he had a better attitude towards them than most. He went to a circus as a kid thought and saw all of these miserable looking creatures that obviously weren't meant to be pointed at in cages. So when he was older tried to free the good ones out of places like these along with sending the ones that were causing trouble to Hell or whatever and that's pretty much what we've been doing since" Sam replied.

Castiel looked at him for a moment more before accepting what he said with a nod of his head. Although Anna was still skeptical and stepped forward; her posture defensive yet Castiel could still tell that she held hope that they would be able to escape. "Well even though this is just a crappy travelling circus there is still pretty tight security." She mentioned, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart." Dean spoke up. "We've probably handled worse; all we need for you to do is be ready when we call. Think you can do that?" he challenged.

Anna nodded and asked "When?"

"Approximately 2 hours after closing time. Give or take." Sam said and then he turned around and started walking back where they had come from after all three of the angels had nodded. Dean gave them a grin and spun on his heel, heading to catch up with Sam.

All of the angels waited until they were back out of sight before slumping down in relief. They sat down together so they could talk things over.

"Do you think they're really going to get us out of here?" Anna asked.

"Why go to the trouble of telling us all that and making a time and everything if they weren't? They didn't look like the types of guys to just do that to play a cruel joke that _I _wouldn't even do." Gabriel countered.

"I don't know, they could always be the type of people who cover that up well, the type of people that you wouldn't expect to do that type of thing." Anna replied but you could tell that she didn't really believe it.

"I think we should trust them." Castiel spoke up, his voice quiet.

Anna and Gabriel both looked in his direction. "See Cassy agrees with me!" Gabriel gestured wildly and grinning.

"I say if they are really going to get us out then let them, and if they're just trying to get us out and kill us we could overpower them in a second flat if the situation arises." Castiel explained after Anna's questioning glance.

They all agreed on this topic and did what they usually did while the fair was open. Wait.

Dean and Sam headed back to the impala after their discussion with the angels. Dean kept thinking of the piercing blue gaze of the black haired angel.

"So do you believe that fair has angels now?" Sam's voice cut into Dean's thoughts, vastly amused.

"I guess I have to, but I still wanna test them." Dean said and Sam nodded his head in agreement. You couldn't be too safe with this type of thing.

They drove for a while before stopping outside of a diner so they could wait until it was time. They sat in a corner booth near the back of the restaurant so they could talk without being overheard. Once the waitress had brought their drinks and they had placed their orders Sam asked "So what do you think of Gabriel?"

"He seems big mouthed, and kind of show-offy. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." Dean replied and Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "What about Castiel and Anael?" He asked.

Dean thought for a minute. "I don't really know, Anna seems kind of bossy but more focused than Gabriel and I don't know about Castiel. He looked like he's the most serious one there although it might have been because, according to Gabriel, he was there the longest and he wants to get out of there the most." He replied.

Sam seemed to agree with this and the waitress soon brought over their food. They ate in a comfortable silence, each having their own thoughts about the angels. They had gone to the circus right when it had opened. The angels were at the back so they knew that they would be the only people there, everybody else would be distracted by all of the things in the front. Since they had gotten there early they had a little while to go before they needed to head out.

They went back to their hotel room and Sam immediately logged on to his laptop, probably to look up more information about angels. There was a surprising lack. Dean laid back on one of the twin beds and turned on the TV. He managed to find a Dr. Sexy re-run and decided to watch that, although he totally wasn't addicted to this show, it was just a way to pass the time.

After about half an hour of lazing around there was a knock on the brothers' door. They both gave each other a look that said neither of them knew what was there. Dean turned the TV on mute and placed his hand over the gun in his jeans. Sam closed his laptop and moved his hand to his gun before opening the door a crack. What they found there surprised them both.

There was a kid on their doorstep, couldn't have been more than 13. "Hey there, umm do you need anything?" Sam asked and opened the door enough so he could see the kid clearly.

The kid looked up at them, he had on a baseball hat that was turned around, defeating the purpose, and he was chewing on a piece of gum. He handed Sam an envelope and walked off without a second glance. Sam watched after him for a minute before closing the door and locking it again. He turned around and sat at the table where Dean had moved. Sam opened the envelope with his knife and set the paper inside on the table so that they could both see it.

_Dear Winchesters, _[it read]

_I've been informed that you are going to free the angels from 'Crowley's Creature Circus' and I applaud you on your audacity. I know you have the information you need but you do not have one key element. One little thing that you dearest Bobby couldn't dig up for you; luckily I happen to be a friend of the angels and would like to see them out of that horrid prison also. I am so very glad that you are willing to risk yourselves for this. Once you have finished reading this note please go to the edge of the woods outside of your motel and about 20 yards in you will find something that I have left for you with some instructions. _

_My regards._

Sam and Dean read through it once and, after a small discussion, decided to go through with it. They each got a small amount of salt, holy water, sliver, etc., enough to fend off an attack and left.

The brothers moved quickly and efficiently, having worked together for so long that they could predict what the other would do to the point. They approached the woods and plunged in head first, not like they could try to trick anything that knew they were coming. The woods were thick on either side of them and as in a matter of moments the trees were so thick they couldn't see where they had come from. This unnerved the hunters but they kept going.

After what they both thought was 20 yards they hadn't come across anyone or anything. Dean and Sam continued on for a bit more, just in case but they didn't see anything. Just as they were about to turn back something definitely not the dark green of the trees caught Dean's eye. He signaled Sam to wait as he went to the side of the make-shift path to see what it was.

It turned out to be a purple bag with another note attached. Dean and Sam inspected it and found nothing unusual so they headed back to their hotel room with a little while left before they had to head out.

"Let's open it up." Sam said and took the bag from Dean's hands. They opened it in the same spot that they had read the letter from earlier. Inside it was a silver powder. Dean would have said grey except it wasn't, it had a shimmery quality to it that made Dean think of the metal. Sam rubbed a little between his fingers and shrugged. Dean untied the small note from the bag and found it to have the same handwriting as the earlier note, to no surprise.

_Dear Winchesters,_

_I'm glad that you decided to follow my instructions, a good choice on your part. Now you may be wondering just what the hell is happening here. Well you know everything to get those angels out except one, as I pointed out earlier. You need to mix this powder with the blood to make the insignia. If you had just done it with your blood it would have zapped those angels back to heaven and never seen them again. But with this it just releases the angel binding on the cage the angels are trapped in. So you may want to keep the extra when you are done, I have learned it can be very helpful._

_Good luck_

Dean and Sam read this and looked at each other. "Do you think this guy is real?" Dean asked after a few moments.

"I have absolutely no idea." Sam replied and threaded his hands in his hair. They both continued thinking for a moment before Dean came up with an idea and snapped his fingers.

"If those really are angels in there then they will know what this is and how to use it and everything." Dean explained after Sam had looked up. "So when we get there we could ask them before we zap them outta there!" he continued, with an accomplished grin on his face.

Sam seemed to consider his idea before nodding, "Yeah I guess that would make sense. But, unless we want to leave them a rain check, we have to leave pronto." Sam said, glancing at the clock. He and Dean quickly and efficiently got everything they needed together and went out to the impala. The drive to the circus was quiet, both of them wondering how the night was going to turn out, hopefully in their favor.

Dean parked the impala a couple of blocks away from the circus and he and Sam walked the rest of the distance. They had been watching this place for about a week and knew the schedule of the guards better than the backs of their hands. Mostly because every time they looked at the backs of their hands there was a new scrape or scar.

Dean and Sam slipped in quietly and none of the guards got in their way, because you can't really get in someone's way if you're dead before you even know something is behind you. They found the angles' cage rather easily in the darkness and Sam lightly tapped on the back panel so Anna, Castiel and Gabriel would know they had gotten there and were ready to bust them out.

The angels heard the tapping and knew that the hunters were back for them. Castiel was relieved but he didn't let it show too much, he had had his suspicions but he was grateful they hadn't been confirmed. He saw Sam's shaggy head peek under the tarp that was covering their cage and look around at all of them. He nodded at each of them in turn and checked to make sure they were all ready. He motioned for one of them to come closer. Gabriel went up to him and Castiel could hear a whispered exchange between to two. Sam took out a purple bag and after showing the contents Sam gave a relieved nod of his head. Gabriel looked ecstatic.

Gabriel crawled back to them and shook his head at their questioning glances motioning for them not to talk until they were away from here. The angels could hear the hunters behind them doing something to the wooden back of their cage. A burst of bright light and the back fell to the ground. The angels looked out to see Dean and Sam covered in dust but smiling none-the-less. They quickly dusted themselves off and looked around to see if anyone had come to inspect the source of the light.

Dean motioned for the angels to climb out of the cage and Anna gracefully leaped out of the cage, stretching her wings out as soon as she was in a large enough area. Almost purring at the cracks this produced from not being able to be stretched to their full expanse in a long time. Gabriel practically bounded out of the cage and looked like he would have whooped if they hadn't been trying to be secretive. Castiel quickly hopped out of the cage and shook off the dust this produced. He looked between all four of them and saw each person and angel had absolute glee in their eyes.

Castiel could tell he was looking the exact same way and then it suddenly hit him.

After two years, he was finally free.


End file.
